La marque de Zero
by Bourriquet
Summary: Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit écriture du FoF Forum Francophone pour le thème marque. Zero et Yuuki se retrouvent dans la salle de bain, encore...


Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit écriture du FoF Forum Francophone pour le thème parfum.

Fandom : Vampire Knight

Couple : Zero / Yuuki

Ils s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés dans la salle de bain du directeur pour pouvoir être tranquille. Bien qu'ils savaient que les élèves de la Night Class allaient sentir l'odeur du sang de Yuuki, elle n'en avait cure! Zero allait mal, très mal, il fallait le revigorer. En plus avec ces blood tablets qui ne marchent pas sur Zero, il avait forcément besoin de sang frais. Et Yuuki s'était promise de l'aider au mieux. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, même si elle était presque sure de n'aimer que Kaname mais Zero comptait aussi beaucoup pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas choisir entre les deux, c'aurait été cruel! Alors une fois de plus, Yuuki et Zero se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bain du père adoptif de Yuuki. Cette dernière était tellement douce avec Zero que quelques fois, ce dernier pensais que ce n'était pas de la simple compassion. Il le savait. Zero savait qu'il était amoureux de Yuuki. Outre son sang délicieux à souhait et sa gentillesse, il la connaissait, vivait avec elle. Il était, lui aussi, presque certain d'aimer sa charmante collègue.

Collègue, parce qu'à eux deux, ils formaient le duo des chargés de discipline autant à la Day Class qu'à la Night Class. Les seuls de le Day Class a avoir conscience que les êtres si beaux et surdoués vivant au Pavillon de la Lune soient des vampires. C'était une assez lourde charge que leur demandaient le directeur Cross mais ils le devaient car on ne pouvait faire entièrement confiance aux vampires. La preuve, Zero était essoufflé, avait besoin de sang. Il souffrait énormément de sa condition de vampire. Il était dépendant de Yuuki, de celle qu'il pensait aimer. Parce qu'un vampire ne pense a rien d'autre qu'au sang avant de dégénérer au stade de Level E. Alors aimer quelqu'un quand votre plus grande envie est de lui mordre le coup et de boire tout son sang… Je ne sais pas si vous vous appelleriez ca de l'amour, moi j'ai des doutes.

La porte est fermée à clefs, Yuuki s'en était assurée. Elle regardait Zero faire les cent pas dans la salle de bain sans pour autant oser la regarder. La jeune fille retira le bandeau qu'elle avait mis sur les anciennes marques de morsures de Zero et l'exposa à l'air libre ce qui fit que Zero senti l'odeur du sang, du sang de Yuuki si bon, si délicieux. Il regarda dans la direction de la chargée de discipline et vit la détermination dans le regard de la jeune fille en passe de devenir une femme. Yuuki chercha le regard de Zero et le capta. Silencieusement, ce dernier se dirigea vers la petite brune et se mit face à elle.

- Vas y Zero, maintenant.

Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, jusqu'à coller son corps à celui de Yuuki. Etant beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, Zero du faire descendre son regard vers le visage qu'il jugeait parfait de la petite Yuuki. En chemin, des yeux marrons de la jeune fille à son cou palpitant de sang, Zero resta scotché sur les lèvres de son amie. Il ne fallu pas plus d'une seconde pour que Zero décide d'embrasser Yuuki. Cette dernière, en le voyant approcher beaucoup plus haut qu'à l'accoutumée, prit peur et mit en contact son bracelet avec la marque, le tatouage, que Zero avait au cou. La marque des chasseurs de vampires. Aussitôt, Zero fut projeté en arrière sous l'impact et retomba lourdement sur le dos. L'impact des deux marques empêchait le vampire pendant un moment de bouger, il était sonné pendant quelques instants. Quand Yuuki se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle se précipita a terre pour aider le jeune homme.

- Zero, Zero ca va? Répond moi Zero, dis quelque chose bon sang!

- C'est vrai que le tiens est bon… Ton sang!

- Ce que tu peux être odieux!

Zero regarda Yuuki avec un sourire en coin mais celui-ci ne correspondait pas à l'éclat de ses yeux. Ils étaient devenus ternes, sans éclats, éteints par le rejet de la belle Yuuki.

- Tu voulais que je te dise quelque chose, oui ou non? C'est fait…

Yuuki aida Zero a se relever, elle s'en voulais d'avoir eu peur comme cela mais elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait l'embrasser et prise de panique, elle avait fait le geste de défense qu'elle connaissait… Quand Zero parvint à se lever, il se massa la nuque et regarda Yuuki en faignant de ne pas comprendre la cause de sa « chute ».

-Pourquoi as-tu fais cela Yuuki?

Cette dernière, perdue et déboussolée, regarda Zero et lui fit un pauvre sourire d'excuses embarrassées.

- Je… Hum… C'est que… J'ai cru que tu… Que tu allais m'embrasser, j'ai pris peur et j'ai fait ce que me dictait mon instinct. Je suis désolée Zero, j'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal!

Zero resta interdit, elle avait deviner qu'il avait voulu l'embrasser, il était foutu… A moins que…

- Yuuki, la prochaine fois que tu essaieras de m'assommer au travers de ma marque, sache tout d'abord que ca fait mal et que je n'ai jamais voulu t'embrasser… Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. J'y vais, a tout a l'heure chargée de discipline.

Et il partit, pendant que Yuuki contemplait la marque du cou de Zero, similaire à celle qu'elle portait sur le bracelet que lui avait confié son père pour se protéger de Zero en cas de vif besoin. Elle espérait juste ne jamais avoir à se resservir de cette arme redoutable et surtout pas contre Zero… Car, elle l'aimait tout de même Zero…


End file.
